Somebody That I Used To Know
by MissyBlack31
Summary: Summary: Bella is left feeling sucker punched after Edward breaks up with her after two years together. Emmett comes by to collect Edward's boxes from the house they shared and lends her a shoulder to cry on. Inspired by the song of the same title by Gotye.


**Submission for "FanfictionWritingContest"**

**Author: MissyBlack31**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Title: Somebody That I Used To Know**

**Rated: T**

**Word Count:~4249**

**Summary: Bella is left feeling sucker punched after Edward breaks up with her after two years together. Emmett comes by to collect Edward's boxes from the house they shared and lends her a shoulder to cry on. Inspired by the song of the same title by Gotye. (one of my favorites!)**

**Pairing: Bella x Emmett**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Romance**

**SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW**

Crumpled paper and dirty dishes littered our kitchen … now my kitchen. Alice came by last night, attempting to cheer me up, bearing wine and cheesecake. It was tasty and so very necessary at the moment, but now my kitchen looks like somebody had a party and my head feels like they left the behind the drums, booming behind my temple and radiating pain with every movement.

I wisely leave the kitchen. The mess can wait and I go off in search of something to alleviate the ache in my skull. The wine was only a temporary fix and though it's tempting to mix up a Mimosa, a little hair of the dog, I don't want to spend the day intoxicated, as deliciously numb as that feeling may be.

I drink at least 60 ounces of water and slam some ibuprofen. An hour later I feel like I can stay upright without barfing or passing out from dizziness. I decide to get out of the damn apartment, sick of being submersed in memories and unanswered questions.

After running through the drive thru, since nothing cures a hangover like greasy food and Coke, I head to the park to sit in the shade and simply breathe. The fresh air and food act as a healing balm and when I leave I'm feeling much less confused and much more myself.

If I'm honest with myself, I haven't felt like myself in over a year. I was Edward's girlfriend. I had no idea who Bella Swan was anymore. Looking back, I can even pinpoint the moment when our relationship changed. The moment I took on an identity of who he wanted me to be rather than who I was …

I wish I could go back and slap that girl right across the face.

I sigh and try to shake my mood, wishing to recapture the lightness I felt sitting in the park today. Unfortunately, the closer I get to what was 'our apartment' all feelings of serenity leave me and I'm once again filled with confusion and sadness.

The person sitting on my front porch does nothing to curb those feelings.

It's Edward's brother, Emmett, sitting on my stoop, looking as cheerful as ever. I'd forgotten how big he is. Like a linebacker for a football team, broad shouldered and tall, but slim and very muscular. I haven't seen him since the night I met Edward. Edward was always so bent on keeping me away from his family. Now I can see why …

… his brother is freaking gorgeous.

But right now I don't feel like checking him out. I feel like chucking him out. I know why he's here after all.

He's here to collect the rest of Edward's things because Edward couldn't be bothered to pick them up himself. He hasn't answered any of my calls this last week. I had a moment of true bitterness and put all of his stuff on the stoop but it lasted less than an hour and I went out to collect his precious belongings and shove them back into the back of my closet.

… because as much as Edward has hurt me, I can't bear to toss his stuff out like we were nothing. I can't treat him the way he's treated me, no matter how tempting because I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm just not that type of person.

So the last of his clothes and his priceless collection of vinyl records are sitting in a cardboard box, waiting for their rightful owner, taking up only about a third of my closet floor but occupying much more of my troubled mind.

Emmett quickly stands when he sees me approaching the steps.

"Hey Bella. You look well."

I roll my eyes at him because I know for a fact I look like shit warmed over but I don't call him on it.

"Hi Emmett."

He shuffles his feet and looks from me to the door.

"I … umm … Edward asked if I could pick up his stuff." he says, his face full of pity.

I hate it when people pity me.

I shove through the door angrily and lead the way to our apartment. I reach out to turn the knob but Emmett's hand stops me before I can turn it.

"Hey, I want you to know … I think Edward is an idiot for doing what he did … and I'm really sorry to be the one picking up his crap and putting you through all this. It's not right. I'm sorry, Bella."

I deflate like a balloon and lean against the door for support, looking up into his eyes. He looks so sincere. So kind.

I obviously fell for the wrong Cullen brother …

I nod and open the door without a word, leading him to my bedroom where the stuff is kept. I point at the closet but he's stopped at the doorway, taking in the interior of my room with appraising eyes.

I get the urge to chuck him to the curb again.

"This is really nice, Bella. Your place is really open. I like it." he compliments with a smile before making his way over to the closet and grabbing the large box like it weighs next to nothing.

I know for a fact that it weighs a ton and I'm once again taken back by Emmett's size and strength. He leaves the bedroom and I follow him to the door to see him out.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Bella." Emmett says with a smile.

His smile is warm and sweet and I can't help but smile in return.

"You too, Emmett."

He leaves and I'm alone once again. I sigh and make my way back to the kitchen to look for something for dinner. My cupboards are pretty bare. I haven't left the house all weekend and now I'm in serious need of supplies. I pull out a stale bag of chips and a mostly bruised apple and make my way back to my couch. I've just turned on the TV when I hear a knock on my door.

I set everything down on the kitchen counter and make my way back to the front door, curious to who could possibly be there … Alice is staying at her boyfriend, Jasper's, house tonight and no one else really visits me …

… Edward always had tons of people over. Friends from his band and the clubs he plays, friends from his gym … I was so focused on him that I let myself fade into the background.

I shake myself again and force myself to open the door.

There stands Emmett, big smile and hopeful eyes.

"Hi again. I was wondering … if you didn't have any plans. Can I buy you dinner?"

I look back at my crumpled bag of chips and let's face it … pretty rotten apple … and then back to Emmett.

_Why the hell not? _I think.

"Sure." I try to smile and not look as shocked as I feel. "Let me just grab my purse."

His smile becomes a megawatt grin and he looks relieved. He was probably expecting a very different answer.

I grab my things and he takes me to a nice steakhouse in Port Angeles. Its within walking distance of my building but I'd never been there.

Edward didn't much like steak, preferring a mainly vegetarian diet.

I am once again stunned by how much my life revolved around him … it makes me slightly sick and I try to refocus on the moment, on Emmett.

He takes my hand as we enter and pulls me to the hostess stand with child-like enthusiasm. The wait staff all greet him by name and I can't help but giggle.

He shrugs and mumbles "I like steak. What can I say?"

He's adorable.

We're seated quickly and he helps me look through the menu, pointing out all his favorite dishes and asking me about my drink preferences. We both order a beer and an appetizer of fried pickles and cheese sticks.

The entire dinner is so pleasant and I can't help but compare Emmett with Edward. Where Edward was always so uptight and controlling, ordering for me and never asking my opinion, Emmett is very easy going and very interested in my likes and dislikes. Edward only ever talked about music and books … and don't get me wrong, I love both of those things, but he was always the expert and no one understood the lyrics or the subtext like he did. I used to admire his intellect but now that those rose colored glasses are off I realize what he really was … pretentious and a snob.

Emmett talks about all kinds of things, his favorite sports, food, TV shows, movies … the list goes on and on. And he asks me so many questions. I don't think I've ever talked so much in my life.

It's kind of great.

We eat until we're completely stuffed. I complain that Emmett may need to roll me out the door and he laughs.

He then insists on taking me to an ice cream parlor nearby for dessert. I find out that Emmett has a real sweet tooth. The way he's watching me lick my own cone is making me warm all over, his pupils both dilated and fixed on the work of my tongue.

I decide to make it really obscene for him after that and laugh as he discretely adjusts himself and gives me a meaningful glare.

When we get back to my place, I find I don't really want him to leave.

"I've had more fun tonight than I've had in a real long time, Emmett. Thank you for taking me out."

Emmett smiles and takes my hand. His hand is huge and encompasses mine all the way up to my wrist.

I discover that I like it, it makes me feel safe. I like him.

… and that suddenly feels so wrong.

_He's Edward's brother! _My mind screams at me.

I pull my hand away and give him a little wave before rushing back inside, leaving Emmett with a frown on his face that makes me feel inordinately guilty for the rest of the night.

I call Alice the next day and ask for her help. She gushes over the date and I can't help but swoon a bit myself.

… until I realize what I'm doing and feel like a major ass.

Alice reassures me that I have nothing to feel guilty for … Edward and I are done. Emmett is not Edward. Edward is the asshole, not me. Emmett sounds like a great guy. Why should he be punished for having a big dickhead for a brother?

I agree with everything she says but still can't shake the uneasy feeling. She says just to wait and see. What's the rush? Emmett sounds like he'd be a great boyfriend but for now why not just be friends? See where it goes...

… I think about how Edward promised we'd be friends as I stood on the porch in tears, watching him disappear into the night. We haven't spoken since.

Alice knows me and knows where my thoughts have gone because she yells into the phone.

"Emmett is not Edward!"

"I know. You're right. Thanks Alice."

We hang up and I get the hankering to clean my apartment from top to bottom. I throw out anything and everything that Edward picked out and then go back through the bags because he's pretty much picked out everything and the place looks empty. I then shower and put on clean clothes, grab my wallet and head to the store.

First I pick up new bedding and pillows for the living room. The ones I wanted to buy but Edward talked me out of because they were too frilly.

Well screw him.

I also grabbed some new accents for the bathroom and a shower curtain that matches my bedroom set.

I then head to the grocery store and stock up on food and beer. I find myself picking out the beer that Emmett ordered at the restaurant and then want to kick myself for being a dumbass.

I buy it anyway.

I get everything home and it takes me five trips to get it all into my apartment. After everything is put away, I wash and dry the linen because I hate that new linen feel and then remake the bed and take a step back.

It's actually really pretty, all soft greens and yellows. I wonder if Emmett will like this setup as well.

I do hit myself in the head this time.

I go to bed that night, all snuggled in my new down comforter and pillows. I feel like what my grandmother would call "snug as a bug in a rug." My mind keeps wandering to Emmett and it's a nice break from the broken soundtrack that was on repeat of Edward's abrupt departure from my life. I think about Emmett's smile and his sweet dimples. I think about his deep belly laugh and his kind eyes. I think about our conversation and how it was probably one of the best conversations of my life …

I feel about how much I like him already, even only after one date …

… I think about how he programmed his number into my cell 'just in case' I ever need someone to talk to.

I can't help myself and I send him a quick text, just a simple _Hi. How are you?_

I then feel like a complete dork but my phone soon vibrates and he's texted me back.

_Doin great now. What are u up to?_

I smile and stare at the phone for a minute. What should I say. I'm in bed at nine o'clock because I'm completely lame … no. Not cool.

_Just redecorating. U?_

I'm done redecorating but it's not a total lie. It is what I've been doing … it's a little lie.

_Redecorating? Cool. I'm just watching the ball game._

I start over-analyzing like I always do … am I interrupting? Is he alone watching the game or is he with friends? Is he with a girlfriend?

Ugh.

_Cool. _I text back. Then place palm to face. I am so not cool.

I wait a few moments, gripping the phone like it's my last life line and wait for his response. I guess I didn't ask a question or anything … so technically this could be the end of our conversation. I am scrambling … searching for something, anything I could say when my phone vibrates again …

… I may have yelped.

_Want to hang tomorrow?_

I smile at my phone even though he can't see it. I realize that was exactly what I was hoping.

… even though I probably shouldn't.

_Sure. I get out of work at 3. What did you have in mind?_

I send the text and hold my breath.

Yeah … I'm kind of pathetic.

_Park?_

He knows me so well already. My smile gets wider as I text back.

_Sounds great. Meet you there?_

He sends a _Yes. Can't wait _ and I fall asleep feeling lighter than I have in days.

I work at a local magazine as an editor. I've always dreamed of being a journalist. I am trying to work my way up the ladder, earn my stripes if you will. I have been there for five years now, submitting articles and waiting for my big chance.

In five years, I've only had one article actually published. I thought I'd finally made it … only to be told that they aren't hiring anymore full time staff and but keep up the good work. I was given a pat on the back and that was it.

Back to the editing room for me.

I greet Angela as I come in and we jump right into the stacks of pages that await us on our desk. I'm less productive than my usual OCD self because my mind keeps wandering to a certain brunette man with killer dimples.

The day totally drags.

Finally it's quitting time and I'm running for the door, saying a quick good bye and grabbing my jacket. I send Emmett a quick text to let him know I'm on my way and then I'm on the road, driving slightly faster than posted speed limits.

He still arrives before me.

He runs to my car to open my door and I have to admit … I swoon a bit … but then I pull it back together because we are going to be friends.

_Friends, Bella!_ I scold myself and my hormones that are already in overdrive when he takes my hand and leads me to his favorite path.

We walk and chat about our day and our jobs. Emmett works as an EMT. This piece information of course inspires all kinds of fantasies on my part of Emmett in uniform and giving me mouth to mouth.

I have to pinch myself to get me back on track.

_Friends!_

We walk and chat for an hour before the one subject I have no desire to talk about comes up.

Edward.

"Do I even want to know what happened? Did you have a big fight?"

I sigh and try to swallow back the hostility bubbling up inside me. I do not want to bad mouth Edward to his brother.

"Didn't Edward tell you?"

Emmett rubs his neck and looks at the sky for a moment.

"We don't really talk much … Edward has always done his own thing."

I nod and bite my tongue … hard.

"So … I understand if you don't want to talk about it … I just didn't want it to get weird later, ya know? Like the elephant in the room?" he says, still fidgeting with his hands.

I'm tempted to grab him and make him stop and look at me. I settle for taking a deep breath and getting this part out of the way.

"He was always kind of distant. Even when we were together, I often felt like I was alone. There was no fight or even a confrontation … he just packed his things and left. Told me we could still be friends but then stopped answering my calls. His voice-mail doesn't even pick up. He just decided it was over."

Emmett is frowning and he looks tense and angry. I tense in response. I've tried to paint Edward in as good a light as I could while still being truthful … I really hope he isn't going to leave me too.

"That little shit!" he yells and I jump. He looks at me and his face softens. "I'm sorry, Bella. This is just so typical … I'm really sorry he hurt you, Bella. He didn't answer your calls because he changed his number. I had no idea he left like that. I am going to kick his ass!"

I look up startled and grab Emmett's arm. "Please, no. Just leave it. I just want to put it behind me."

He does the unexpected. He grabs me into his arms and hugs me tightly.

"Okay, Bella. I'll leave it."

We're both tired and decide to go and grab some dinner. I insist on paying, emphasizing that friends should take turns paying. He frowns slightly at this but allows me to take the bill from him. He hugs me again in the parking lot and we say our goodbyes, promising to see each other again soon.

He calls me the very next day and asks me to meet him at the bowling alley. He is on a league and they need a substitute for a sick player. I try to explain that I'm athletically challenged and suck at all things sports, hell, I can hardly walk without tripping, but he's not hearing it.

So, I agree and we have a blast.

We spend a lot of time together for the next three months, going to movies, hanging at his place or mine. I even join his bowling league when Betty finds out she's pregnant again.

He never asks for more … never tries to kiss me. Never asks if I want to become more than friends.

I am rethinking my friend plan. The more time I spend with Emmett, the more I want him. His curly hair, his muscles, his beautiful eyes, those freaking dimples!

We are stuck in the friend zone and I have no idea what to do about it. I've never been more sexually frustrated in my life.

It's a Friday night and we've just massacred the Alley Cats. Emmett nearly bowled a perfect game and he is giddy as a school girl.

I want to kiss him so so badly.

We are bouncing with excitement and decide we need to go expend all this energy. Unfortunately, my idea to use it up and his are different. He decides we need to go dancing.

Vertically.

In public.

_Damn!_

We end up at a club called _Moonshine _and head straight to the dance floor. We start out dancing like morons, just cracking up and making each other laugh. Slowly, the dancing gets more sensual. I have my arms wrapped around his neck and his are wrapped around my waist. I'm trying my damdest to grind against him like I see the other couples doing, but I have horrible tempo and I'm almost a foot shorter than him.

I really don't believe it's working at all until he suddenly is whispering in my ear.

"Bella, I'm trying really hard to be a gentleman here, but if you keep pushing your fuckhot body against me, I can't be held accountable for my actions."

His voice is all low and gravelly and I nearly cream my jeans right there.

I lean up and run my lips across his chin, hoping to convey all that I'm feeling with my eyes.

He looks at me surprised but then he brings his lips to mine and kisses me and I swear the world tilts.

It's the best kiss I've ever had. Emmett kisses with his whole body. His tongue is in my mouth, his hands are cupping my head gently, and he's pushing his hard body against mine. I can feel his arousal pressed to my stomach and I moan into his mouth.

He stops kissing me to look into my eyes … waiting. I realize he's waiting for me give him some kind of confirmation. I nod and smile. He smiles back and then he's grabbing my hand, pulling off the dance floor as quickly as he can.

So, of course this is the moment we run into my ex.

Just my luck.

"Hey Em! How you doin' man?" Edward yells over the music. His eyes look right over me, like I'm a complete stranger.

I've never wanted to kick someone in the balls so much in my life.

Emmett just squeezes my hand.

Edward just pretends that Emmett has given a witty answer and then introduces him to his "flavor of the month", his words not mine … her name is Tanya, I think.

Emmett just rolls his eyes and shouts "See you later, man." and pulls me out of there. We don't say a word about the encounter as he makes his way to his car.

As soon as we reach the car, he grabs me and presses me to the door, kissing me hard and taking my breath away. His tongue is in my mouth, his hands are in my hair, I can feel ever inch of him.

I want to tell him to take me right here, right now.

He pulls away and opens the door for me. I get inside and he's beside me in a second.

He looks over at me and I can see a bit of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

I'm already past what happened. I've moved on to more important things, like Emmett's lips against mine and his body naked and on my bed as soon as possible.

"I will be as soon as you get me home."

His smile is beautiful and we take off for his place.

I know I've picked the right Cullen.


End file.
